Making a Mends
by Bluey 123
Summary: Ziva battles with her remorse from the last 12 months. Tony makes a large personal discovery. Will these two ever come together and remember what they had prior to Michael? TIVA!
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOODNESS!!!! it's been forever since I wrote anything.. I put it down to HUGE amounts of writers block and HUGE amounts of stress from work which nearly landed me in hospital due to the condition of my lower abdomin!!! YAY!!! BUT i'm back. I'm trying to write through the writers block so be kind and bear with me.**

**Chapter 1**

"Ever get the feeling we've done this before? Kinda like Ground Hog Day. You know the same day just repeating itself over and over again."

"What are you talking about Tony?" Ziva snapped at her partner.

"You know with Bill Murray and Andie…"

"Yes Tony I am aware of the movie, however I do not see how it relates right now. I do not see a beaver around here anywhere."

"A BEAVER?" He shook his head in shame and decided to ignore it. "No, I just mean I feel like we've done this before."

"It is part of our job to investigate the murders of several marine petty officer."

"No. I am talking about the under cover mission. You and me, shacking up… playing house. We've been married before if I recall correctly."

Tony's mind flashed back to their undercover mission where they were forced to impersonate married assassins. He remembered the way she drew his attention away from the TV guide in the hotel room and onto her smouldering eyes, how he'd been mesmerised and followed her closer to the bed, that inviting look on her face, the passionate kiss that followed. His hands clasping her face as he kissed her. He remembered the feeling of her silky emerald green dress brushing against his skin as it fell from her body, but most of all he remembered what had happened next. Seeing her body, it was imprinted on his brain forever. He had seen a lot of hot bodies in his time, but none of them had compared to hers. She knew how to use it too, she knew how to stand, how to look at him, how to do that perfectly suggestive smile.

They were headed again undercover. Ziva loved going undercover, it was full of action, pretending to be someone she wasn't, and being on the front line. It regularly ended up with her in some dangerous situation, but she didn't mind, she preferred it when that happened, she loved nothing more then getting her heart beat up and kicking the hell out of the bad guys. Having her partner there always helped in these situations. Tony may not have her discipline or crazy ninja skills, but he was excellent at ad-libbing, disguising her lack of understanding when it came to American culture and keeping her calm. He was her best friend, and she was slowly learning to trust him again with her life.

Tony glided into the room, he always loved to catch the looks of the men around him when he had Ziva on his arm. He didn't really get it. He knew she had a kicking body and he could see how a guy could find her sexy, but it was Ziva. She could kick all their asses, including his! Being the show pony that he was, he didn't mind all the men in the room being envious of him.

They walked with their arms linked, Ziva in her little black cocktail dress and Tony looking fine in his black suit which he matched with a skinny black tie. They took note of everyone in the room, sauntering through the crowd. As a waiter past them with a half a dozen of the glasses on his silver tray, they both picked up a glass of champagne .

"11 O'clock" Ziva subtly whispered to Tony. He turned his head, pretending to admire the art on the walls. He didn't have a clue why this gallery opening was such a big deal, he didn't know who would spend that amount of money on something so… abstract, and not even the good abstract.

"Arh, well hello there Mr Mullens. Shall we my dear?" again Ziva linked her arm in his and they travelled across the floor pretending to admire the art as they went. They were pros, and Gibbs knew it. He hadn't seen two partners pull of this sort of assignment so well since he and Jenny. He stood in MTAC watching there every move through the glasses cams they both wore. They were nearing Mullens who stood pondering the meaning of a blood red canvas with two magenta smears on it.

"Now this is a piece darling. It's amazing, with the depth and intrigue behind it." Ziva said as they stood next to Mullens trying to impress him.

"I don't know dear, I mean it's no Kandinsky"

"but this artist has transcended from the Kandinsky phase, this shows far more maturity and depth then a Kandinsky copy cat."  
"Maturity and depth?" Tony scoffed.

"It takes a great person to be able to produce this and see it for what it really means."

"I don't know," the lady accompanying Mullens intervened, "I tend to agree with your husband, I mean, how do you become an artist when anyone could produce this?" the lady accompanying Mullens intervened.

"Thank you," Tony replied, "I don't see why she insists of calling all of this art."

"My Henry here is just the same, he tries to see more meaning then there really is."

"Perhaps anyone _could_produce work like this, but only a true artist would have enough faith in the meaning and symbolism behind it to allow others to critique it, and perhaps our minds are more open and deal more readily with abstract chaos." Mullens stated, He looking deep into Ziva's chocolaty brown eyes, he took her hand and kissed it. Ziva looked at Tony as he did. "I'm Henry Mullens, and this is my good friend, Audrey." He lingered over Ziva's hand for a second, and then turned and shock Tony's hand.

"Tommy Randle," he offered as his name, "and this is my wife Lena."

"Are you involved in the art world Lena?" he asked.

"Yes, I am an art buyer. I was very interested in seeing this show." She said, sliding him her business card.

"Arh so you have a keen eye for what passes as good art then."

"Unlike my husband, I have an appreciation for all art, and though he mightn't think so I do not like what ever I am told to like."

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"I'm going on record here Boss... I don't like this plan."

"Yeah? Why is that DiNozzo?"

"I've got a funny feeling about Mullens."

"about Mullens... ha... I thought for sure that any feeling you had would have been directed somewhere very different." Gibbs speculated.

Mullens had used the business card Ziva had supplied him with to contact her regarding the possible acquisition of some art. He had asked her to come and see his apartment so she could get a feel for what he might need, assess the lighting and get a general feel of the room. Tony didn't like this. Mullens may have had a reputation for being a drug lord and a murderer but what worried him more was that he was also know as a vicious womaniser. He hated the thought of anyone trying to take advantage of his partner. The intel they had gathered on Mullens was sparse, but they knew he was a man who liked the finer things in life, and didn't mind paying for it. He paid for everything in cash, leaving no credit traces, but frequented an exclusive jewellery store in DC. They also knew he enjoyed a challenge, married women being one such challenge he enjoyed the most.

They also knew that he was not the man they were really looking for. He was the cover. He never had any muscle around him, and they needed to find out who was really reasonable for the drug dealing and murders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ziva walked through the well lit apartment. The sun shone in through the glass wall showing of her glowing, tanned skin. Every one of her footsteps could be heard as her heals connected with the lustrous, burnt amber, hard wood floor boards. Her hair had been straighten and pulled back into a tight, neat pony tail the curves of her body were subtly highlighted by a tight black suit with a pencil skirt. She glided across the room to a crisp white floating wall, which only just separated this lavish living area with the luxurious bed room.

"This is a lovely penthouse you have here." Ziva remarked.

"I like to come home to a decadence."

"Arh... but a place like this must have cost you a good looking penny." Mullens furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a curious look. "I do not mean to pry, I am sure you have worked hard..."

"No..." He laughed. "I take it that English is not you're first language."

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

From MTAC Tony watched the whole operation. "This isn't good boss, I think he's onto her."

"Arh, come on DiNozzo, she's a pro."

"At kicking people's asses' maybe, but not at English, you know I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Maybe we should invest in some classes or lesson or something, I mean seriously, contractions... don't tell me you haven't noticed those Boss."

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"This is where you would like to feature a piece or art Mr Mullens?"

"Please, call me Henry."

"Henry," Ziva obliged trying on her sweetest, sheepish smile. "Of course I will need to know my budget."

"For you honey, the sky's the limit."

"I do not believe you should say that. I have very expensive tastes." She said, adjusting the glasses cam on her face.

"I don't think that will be an issue."

"Really? What is it that you do then Mr... Henry."

"Import, Export."

"Really, and what exactly do you import and export?"

"Whatever people need."

It wasn't hard for Ziva to act coy with Mullens and even flirt a little, normally he would be the kind of man that she would be attracted to. He had a firm build, a rugishly hansom smile, a sweet sense of humour, and had excellent tastes in suits. She was fairly certain she'd seen Tony drooling over one just like this in an Armani catalogue recently.

"Is that Armani?" she asked, placing her hand on his lapel and seductively running it across the fabric.

"You do have a good eye."

"And I always get what I want." She looked in straight in the eye. She was seducing him and she was doing a good job of it.

"Tell me Lena, what does your husband do?"

"other woman mainly. He can be a bit of a bastard actually."

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"HEY!" DiNozzo yelled. "You don't think she's actually basing the husband character on me do you Boss?"

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"That must be very painful for you my dear."

"It was, till I learnt that I did not have to put up with it."

"I thought you were still..."

"Oh we are, I am only staying with him for his inheritance. His grandfather was the original importer of some sort of Knives."

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"I think it's safe to say she's basing the bastard on you DiNozzo" McGee chuckled from behind.

"Thank you McEavesdropper."

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"But I thought you said you didn't put up with that."

"I do not, I found ways around monogamy, ways of being very... flexible, shall we say."

"Please, tell"

"I play ignorant to his little tramps, and he is stupid enough to believe that I am completely unaware of what is going on. In my line of work I meet some very wealthy men who satisfy all my needs."

"And your husband? He has not worked this out yet?"

"No. He is not a smart man Henry, he does not stimulate me very much, and if he will not, I will go and find what I am lacking."

"It is a shame to hear that. Coming from such a beautiful woman. He should appreciate you more."

"Yes he should."

"Lena, I have an empty wall in the next room, a blank canvas so to speak, I would love your opinion on what I should do with it."

"Certainly."

They moved through the opening and into the bedroom.

"do you mean this wall?"

"Yes, I believe the room is lacking a little pizzazz. Maybe you could find something to make it a little more exciting in here."

"It would be my pleasure." With that Mullens swiftly moved in kissing her deeply. She allowed him to experience her intoxicating passion before pulling away, leaving his wanting more.

"I thought you had a girlfriend."

"I am also very... flexible."

"Yes," She continued calmly, "but I do not want to inflict that on another woman."

Ziva turned away from him and walked towards the window. She was playing it coy again, she wasn't ever going to sleep with the man, if for no other reason, she could imagine the head slapping she would receive, and she knew Gibbs was watching from MTAC. This was all part of the plan, to lure him in and hooked on her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

"What she doesn't know, can't possibly hurt her."

"Please Mr Mullens, I do not think it to be wise for you to be this forward with me, like anything in life, good things are worth savering and developing some anticipation for."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back "You can't just lead me on like that."

"All in due time Henry. But for now, I am staying strictly professional."

"You've already crossed that line my dear."

"You need to take your hand of me Mr Mullens."

"Says who?"

"I say." With that, he threw her onto the bed and jumped on top of her. He had her wrists secured under his hands. She knew she would be able to keep up her meek, flirtatious facade for long. He was hurting her, and she could not allow this to happen. The seconds seemed like hours, she could help but wonder if this was penance for her time with Michael and the time she spent blaming a man she should never have lost trust in. Emotions she'd tried to burry deep inside her started to rise up. A ripping noise drew her from her remorse, as she realised he had ripped open her blouse and he now studied her chest. She couldn't allow this to go any further, She wouldn't allow him to see what was concealed beneath her white satin bra. "Get off me." She yelled, her voice full of panic and desperation. With all her strength she hurled him off her and scrambled to her feet, trying her best to cover herself. "Don't you ever come near me again."

"You wanted it. You're a slut, a good for nothing slut." He roared as he rushed after her. She was trying to exit the apartment as quickly as she could, again he grabbed her. This time she wasn't prepared to see where it might end up, she weaved her hand around his arm and used hher strength to throw him to the floor.

"You'll never do business in this town again sweetheart, I'll make sure of it." He yelled as she opened the door and walked out.

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

Ziva sat in her car, parked on the street outside her apartment. Tears rolling down her face as she looked in her rear vision mirror. She examined her now messed up hair, her and less the perfect face. She hated the person she saw in the reflection. Who was she? She was weak and emotionally stunted. Outside it started to rain, beads of water ran down her windscreen and the day that had previously been so well lit disappeared behind heavy dark clouds. Worst of all, this horrific moment had been seen by her colleagues. She looked in the mirror again, her eyeliner was running. She realised that she still had her glasses cam on and quickly threw them off her face onto the seat next to her, covering them with a jacket she had left in there from the night before.

**Reviews are always welcome!!!! and loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nearly 3 months since I've written. I'm SOOOOO sorry. Life got crazy busy, work was insane, and word from the not so wise, don't stress out, you get kinda sick!!! anyway I'm on holidays and thought I'd try to de-stress and get back to writing. so... bare with me while I get back into the swing of things._ **

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, I don't doubt that. How's Ziva?"

"Probably the same as when she got out of her car. Hurt, destroyed and devastated. She'

"I told you not to let her do that. I told you it was a bad idea." Tony scolded as he flew down the stairs to Gibbs's basement. "She hasn't been herself since we got her back, and you put her in that situation? How could you?"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs smirked a little surprised "I didn't think I'd be seeing you here tonight."

"You didn't? Where the hell else would I be?"

"Jeeze DiNozzo. I don't know, maybe taking care of the Mullens case."

"If I ever get close to him again he's not going to be walking for long."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. How's Ziva?"

"Probably the same as when she got out of her car. Hurt, destroyed and devastated. She's having issues trusting again and you put her in that situation?"

"You haven't spoken to her?"

"NO." He said exasperated, wondering why Gibbs kept bringing this up rather than defending himself. "I figured she'd want to be alone."

"Arh come on DiNozzo."

"What?"

"Ziva was hurt today, and yeah, you're right, she is going to be in a bad way tonight, thats why I thought you'd be with her right now."

"Me? Why would I be there? She has more trust issues with me then anyone on team Gibbs."

"You arn't really that stupid are you DiNozzo?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"You DiNozzo. Why are you really here?"

"Well... to tell you.... I mean too..."

"Okay, lets try this one then. Why arn't you with Ziva?"

"Well, I... I mean... I." Tony was so wrapped up in his own little world pontificating what Gibbs was getting at, that he didn't notice Gibbs' hand thundering towards the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Just go to her Tony. Instead of yelling at me to try and make things better, go make her feel better."

"I don't know that I'd be able to help her right now boss."

"You know, when you've got feelings for someone, it shouldn't be about you."

"Feelings? But I..."

"Arh come on. It's no secret. I've seen the way you look at her."

"I don't know that I feel that way about her though." He tried to laugh off his embarrassment and confusion. "Sure, I guess she's hot, and I love the way she calls me on everything and won't put up with all my shit. I love hanging out with her, and she was probably my best friend but..."

"But nothing DiNozzo, You risked your life for her. You don't go into hostile territories, to avenge someone you think is dead if you just think of them as a friend. I saw how much it destroyed you when she was with Michael. You wouldn't have been snooping round her desk trying to find out more, or go out of your way to learn how to say something in Hebrew to show you care." Tony had to think about all this for a second. He knew that he cared about Ziva, but were his feelings that strong? That intense? "You wanted her to be happy even if it meant with someone else or somewhere else. For weeks after she left, you wouldn't stop looking at your phone waiting for her to ring, and when it finally would your eyes lit up and you were desperate to see her number. Abby reckoned she could actually see your heart break every time you saw that it wasn't her. When you thought she was dead, what did you think? Because it seemed that you didn't want to keep going without her."

"Boss, I... I would never... what about rule 12?"

"Arh, I'll let it slide just this once."

"But I...."

"We're not going back over this are we? Jeeze, I've seen the way you look at her, the way you treat her, the way it kills you that you want to protect her but you know that that would destroy her."

"So what should I do then. If I can't protect her."

"You can be there for her. You can sit and listen and show her that she has people in this world that care about her and can forgive her and who she can trust and rely on." Tony was confused, everything Gibbs had said was true and it all made sense. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. If it was true, how could he have missed that? How could he not have realised but everyone else did? Gibbs who had returned to working on his boat interrupted his confusion. "Get going DiNozzo." He was right. Tony turned and darted up the stairs. "Oh and DiNozzo." He stopped and turned to his boss. "You hurt her and you won't just be dealing with her, you'll have to deal with me."

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

Tony drove to Ziva's he knew Gibbs was right. Ziva did need someone right now whether she wanted it or not. He kept thinking about his feelings. He'd thought he'd been in love only once before. The feelings he had for Ziva were nothing like that though. As he made his way through the traffic, he came to realise that what he had with Jeanne was superficial. He had to try to love her, and after the death of Special Agent Paula Cassidy, he didn't want to believe he wasn't capable of being in love, or confessing his feelings. He had wanted to open his heart to never miss out again. It was then that he had realised he didn't want to lose another good woman to his player ways, and so he made himself believe he loved her. But with Ziva it was different. His love and respect for her had grown. It was never forced or wanted but there it was. Gibbs was right he had stood aside last year, desperately unhappy as he watched her with Michael, but he'd stood aside because it was her happiness that mattered more to him.

But what did she think? What would she think of all of this? Did she feel the same? Had she really forgiven him for what had happened with Michael? Could she ever forgive him? Had she understood why he had to do it? He thought back to his time with Jeanne. Ziva said her change in attitude was because she was concerned about him. Was that jealousy? Had he driven her away because of that? He remembered saying things that he now regretted. Had she had feelings for him and his stupidity driven her into Michael's arms?

He pulled the car into an empty space outside her building. The water on the road was illuminated by the street lights. He looked across the street and saw her car, then up towards her apartment. The light was on and he could make out the silluette of someone moving inside.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor. He stood staring at the gold numbers on the white door. He raised his hand, poised to knock. He stopped, considered for a second what we was about to do, quickly rubbed his forehead with the base of his palms while letting out a disgruntled groan, finally, rapidly he knocked on the door before there was time again for him to back out. He ran the hand that hand collided with the wooden pannel through his hair wishing he could back out now.

**_Encourage me to update before the 3 months is up..... REVIEW!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Check me out... updating the very next morning. You guys should be so proud!!!!! _**

**Chapter 4**

Tony stood there for a minute. The lyrics coming from behind the door may have been in Hebrew, but he could tell from the melody that it was sombre music. He knew she was there, he'd seen her through the window when he was downstairs. "Ziva, it's me. DiNozzo."

"I am not in the mood Tony. Please, go away."

He bowed his head, ran his hand threw his hair, turned on his feet and took two steps before he stopped, he thought for a second. "Arh. Dam you Gibbs." He growled to himself. He turned back around and rapped his knuckles against the door. "Open up Ziva, I'm not going anywhere till you do."

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, wondering if he had come on a little strong there. Then the door opened. "What do you want DiNozzo?" The dishevelled looking Ziva asked.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were alright."

"I am fine, and now that you have checked on me, I assume you will be leaving."

"You know what they say, to assume makes an ass out of you and me," he joked.

"You are calling me an ass?" she replied, clearly offended by his statement.

"NO! It's a saying it's how you remember how to spell assume."

"So you came here to give me a spelling lesson as well?"

This was not the way Tony had planned or envisioned this evening going. He pulled out his phone, he flicked through the phone book until he found the number he was looking for and called it. He pressed the phone to his ear. "What are you doing?" He put his finger up signifying for her to be quiet, she furrowed her eyebrows then took a step back and began to close the door. He slid his right foot in between the door and it's frame.

"Yeah, hey Gino, could you send over the usual." He paused listening to the voice on the other end of the phone. "nah, I'm at Ziva's. 30 minutes? That's great, yeah, just put it on my tab. You're the man Gino." He hung up his phone and levered the door open. "Ok, so the pizza's on the way"

"I do not want pizza."

"That's fine, more for me!" He glided past her and into her apartment. Parking himself on her couch. "So, what are we watching?"

"WE are not watching anything."

"Arh, come on, you gotta let me stay, I've got to wait for my pizza."

"Fine, you may stay and wait for your pizza, but do not expect me to entertain you while you wait." With that she moved off into the kitchen leaving Tony in her wake. He watched her walk away from him, she was so obviously in pain, and he was astonished at how much pain that caused him. Gibbs was right, he really did have feelings for her, why else would he hurt so much when she did? More to the point... why would he follow a hard core ex-assassin when she was so obviously pissed and wanting to be alone? He walked into the kitchen, he watched her pour a glass of bourbon from a bottle that only had about a quarter of the amber liquid still in it, next to it was a fresh bottle waiting at close reach for when she finished that one. Tony looked at the bottles, concerned as to how much she'd already ingested. "You going to offer me one of those?"

"I was not. But I am sure you will just help yourself to it."

Tony had heard the sting in that comment but at least if he drank some, he was saving her from polishing off the entire bottle herself. He went to the cupboard and took a glass before pouring himself a drink. His eyes hardly left her as he carefully examined every little move she made. Her body language was closed, her left arm folded over her torso and her right arm holding the glass near her left shoulder. She took the bottle Tony had returned to the bench and left the room. Tony went to follow but paused when he reached the bin. He put his foot on the pedal opening the silver cylindrical casing. He pulled out a brown paper bag that was screwed up on the top. He opened the bag and looked at the receipt, his heart sank a little when he looked at the time and date of purchase and saw he'd been right in his thinking that she'd knocked off the majority of the bottle in the last few hours, and he wished that he'd been wrong. He put it all back the way it was and dashed out to see what she was doing. The effects of the alcohol were starting to show as she stumbled over her feet towards the couch, she placed the bottle on the coffee table in front of her and sat back on the couch. He moved forward and sat on the coffee table right in front of her. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together between his legs looking at her. "You have to talk about this."

"I do not want to."

"That wasn't a question. What happened today was..."

"ENOUGH!" She raised her voice, "I can not talk about this."

"It's not going to go away. You need to talk about it some time. Vance will send you back to 'Man Hands' if he thinks you're not up to the job." He paused, waiting for her response, but none came. She didn't even look at him. He stretched out one arm and gently placed it on her knee "you're safe..." but before he could finish she had snaked her arm around his and defiantly pushed it out of the way. "HEY!" he roared.

"I can not do this Tony. Not tonight and Not with you. Please, just leave."

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

In the ensuing days Tony went to work and when permittitted would return to his home, his life seemed empty as did his heart. Ziva had taken time off which was understandable, but DiNozzo couldn't shake that nagging feeling that it wasn't only her issues with Mullens that was keeping her away from NCIS. He wanted to go to her. He wanted to ease her pain, tend to her physical and emotional wounds. It had been nearly a year since the night that changed their entire relationship. They had been partners and friends, they'd flirted and danced around their sexual tension, but that night changed everything. Trust was lost, feelings hurt, emotions crushed and destinies and dreams changed forever. What he'd done could not be undone. He wished he'd never had to do it. He'd wish that Ziva could have somehow seen it and understood, or that she could have seen Michael for who he really was and Tony needn't have become involved. He couldn't deny that in some sick and twisted way he relished the thought of him protecting her and saving her, it was something he yearned for to a protector for the woman he loved, but Ziva had never needed it, or wanted it. All he knew was that he wanted her to be happy and he was going to see to it that that happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Ziva returned back to work she was still reserved, anxious and disliked anyone invading her personal space. The team had been pushed by Tony to make sure that they took Mullens down and thanks to their efforts he was now spending a long time behind bars. As the days went on, Tiva started to talk more to her co-workers and they in turn tried to help her heal. Abby tried to get her to talk about it and be open to hugging, Gibbs never spoke of it, but she could see in his eyes that he was there if she needed him. McGee defused any tension between her and Tony and kept things light hearted, and Tony switched between watching her desperate to do whatever it took to help to being a smart ass. He figured that trying to get things back to normal would benefit all of them. On this occasion when he'd chosen the latter, McGee had suggested that he and Ziva went to get coffee.

"he's just so infuriating," she harped on, they sat on the bench near the coffee stand waiting for the vender to prepare their coffee order. "He is rude and annoying and..."

"and you know why he does it."

"because he is a giant donkey?"

"ass. And no, thats not why. He's trying to put things right again."

"By being an idiot?"

"That is the DiNozzo we've all grown to know and love. Ziva he risked his life to save you, to try to make a mends. He's terrified to go near you, he terrified of hurting you again. It's not like theres a 'sorry I killed your boyfriend' fruit basket." Ziva glanced at McGee, she couldn't help but feel that his comment was a little insensitive and out of character. "You know I love you Ziva, but you have to start making choices, if you don't, some ones going to end up dead, trust is everything in our line of work."

"What are you saying McGee?"

"You either need to recognise what Tony has done for you, and understand his intentions behind all of it and come back to us, or you have to work out what you do want. Do you want to be part of our team." Tim could see her fighting back the tears.

"yes, I want my family back."

"Do you think that maybe you haven't been able to resolve things with Tony because you are too proud? You don't know how to rebuild that bridge?"

"You know for a Probie, you have certainly become a wise and insightful person McGee. You are a good friend to me, you always have been."

"Hey, not all guys are as juvenile as Tony."

"That is very true."

"But that's what you love about him. Come on, he's trying to put everything back to normal, make you feel at home and wanted, the way things used to be. He knows your not one to want to talk through your feelings."

"David?" they heard the barista call, signifying the four polystyrene cups of coffee were ready.

"Cut him some slack. Come on we better get this coffee back to Gibbs before he flat lines."

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

McGee and Ziva walked back into the squad room, DiNozzo took a deep breath as if bracing for impact, it reminded him a little of Jack as he was gripping onto the railing of the Titanic as it was engulfed by the ocean around it, he had to admit, for a supposed cinema masterpiece, he wasn't all that thrilled with the movie, he'd remembered needing to visit the bathroom a whole lot due to the constant sound of rushing water. He was drawn from his thoughts by a cup being placed on top of the papers he was pretending to be referring too. He looked up expecting to have to thank Probie, but instead there she stood, she even had a smile on her face, not a happy smile, it was more of an apologetic smile, it was strange. "Thanks" he commented.

"It is alright, I did not spit in it."

"Well that's good to know," he joined in on her banter.

"Not this time...." she said in a teasing fashion as she turned and walked back to her desk. The rest of the day was spent at desks, writing up reports and doing paperwork that they'd tried unsuccessfully to avoid. Then at 1730, McGee stood in the walkway between their desks. "Drink anyone?"

"Sure, if you're buying Probie" DiNozzo joked, as he started to collect his wallet, sunglasses and phone from his top draw and his jacket. McGee turned to Ziva looking hopefully at her.

"Why not. I could do with a Mojito." Tony's head snapped up. He hadn't thought she would agree to this. This was perfect, wonderful. She hadn't been anywhere outside of work with him in 12 months. He couldn't believe how happy that made him.

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"We've got another dead marine." Gibbs called as he strode into the bullpen.

"Same MO Boss?" Tony enquired as he holstered his weapon and threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Sounds like it." The team had been investigating some horrific murders. 5 dead bodies to date and it sounded like they'd soon be able to make the count 6. The killer was meticulous. They left no trace of even being there. It was something Ziva actually admired, a job well done. She felt that a lot of killers were just sloppy, there was a reason she'd never been caught out as an assassin. Never the less, she didn't condone such actions any more, she was on the crime fighting side and particularly enjoyed these types of cases because she view it as her area of expertise, and though she'd never admit it, professional development, it was like a professional who picked up a magazine to learn new tips and techniques for their trade, even after retiring they still liked to stay up to date with their craft.

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

Team Gibbs stood on the dock, shipping containers all around.

"We found him this morning," The Port Security Chief stated. "I saw the dog tags and called you guys, I've got my people going through surveillance footage now trying to see if they can find anything. But I have to tell you Agent Gibbs, there aren't a whole lot of cameras in the yard, they act more as a deterrent then anything else. So, don't get your hopes up is all I'm saying."

"It would surprise me if you did get anything on this bastard."

As usual, Palmer and Ducky were late, which gave the team time to sketch, take photos, bag & tag, make notes and examine the crime scene. Just like the other victims, Lucas Taims had been shot, and two fingers taken. Ziva couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched, she glanced around trying to see someone but couldn't. She moved out into a clearing weary of her surroundings. As she turned to her left she thought she saw something move behind a container. She walked cautiously towards the container using her training to turn the corner safely, gun first. No one was there, she walked through the labyrinth of containers tracking whatever she may or may not have seen. A round of gun shots rang out, she picked up her pace, her gun held more tightly in front of her. As she turned the corner there was another body, dying, grasping onto another person.

"Freeze" she yelled to the hooded villain. "Federal Agent. Throw your weapon down and turn around slowly."

The bloody man lying on the ground reached forward trying to say something, "It's not... it wasn't...." a warning of some kind Ziva presumed. But before he could continue, he was gone, his body fell, lifelessly into the arms of his assailant.

"Freeze or I will shoot." She warned again. The figure started to stand up slowly towards her. She could see a weapon in their hand. "Drop the weapon." The weapon was thrown to their side in an alley created by two containers. "Now turn around."

"I didn't kill him," a females voice could be heard saying.

"Turn around." The female turned around. Ziva looked at her horrified, her face turned white as she stared in astonisment. "Aliza?" she asked lowering her gun, and her defences.

"Aunt Ziva?"

"Freeze Federal Agents!" at that moment three NCIS men rounded the corner, guns drawn, all facing the girl who glanced a panicked look at Ziva and dove into the alley to retrieve her firearm and disappear. Gibbs and McGee followed after her, gun shots could be heard.

"Ziva are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." DiNozzo asked

"I may as well have."


	6. Chapter 6

**_OK. so I had a few people concerned at the end of the last chapter. if you have read my stories do you REALLY think I'd let Tony and Ziva get away with such little angst??? bare with me guys, they will be in pain again soon!_**

**Chapter 6**

"What happened today Ziva?" Tony asked, the note of concern in his voice was reassuring for her. As there were no leads Gibbs had told everyone to go home for the night and Tony had offered to drive Ziva due to the paleness of her face, and distraction in her eyes. Besides Tony wanted her arriving home in one piece. He pulled into a spot outside her apartment building.

"Would you like to come upstairs?" He was floored, he was pretty sure that if this was a cartoon this would be the part where they'd be scrapping his jaw of the pavement with something resembling a snow shovel.

"Arh, yeah, you sure."

"Yes." Was her simple and succinct reply, she was clearly pleased at how happy it had made him. Maybe McGee had been right about Tony using 'normality' as the only way he knew to make things better. It wasn't like she was one to talk about her emotions either, so for the most part she took McGee's advice, it would be better to deal with the hurt later when she could more rationally discuss it as a friend rather then deal with it now and loose him and her family all at once because were still so angry.

Tony detected some of that sass he'd grown to know and love as she turned and began to walk up into her building. He knew that he couldn't expect his dreams to come true tonight and take her in unbridled passion, but he was at least more clearly able to see it in his fantasies.

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"So," Tony said as he entered her place, "wanna order some takeout?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I wouldn't say no to Chinese."

"Chinese it is, you order, I'm going to go freshen up."

Minutes later she reappeared, wearing black sweats and a matching tank top, her hair had been brushed and she was throwing it up into a haphazard bun as she returned to the living room. "I hope you did not order the honey chicken again."

"Now why would I do that when I know you hate it so much?"

"good."

"So, what happened at the dock today? You know if you're not ready to come back to work, I'm sure Gibbs would let you take a couple more days." He caught a glimps at the way she was glaring at him. "Or not."

"I do not need time. I need to find the killer."

"well we're working on that."

"well we need to work faster."

"why? I mean I want this scum bag as much as the next federal agent but what's your beef with this him?"

"her," she corrected him.

"It was a female? Did you get a close look at her?"

"Yes."

"Well why didn't you tell Gibbs?"

"because I can not."

"sure you can, sure he wouldn't have made us all say behind tonight to try to wrap this thing up, but..."

"You do not understand DiNozzo. I think I need your help."

His help? Ziva needed him for something? Other than to take her bad mood out on? He didn't much care what it meant he'd have to do. If it was a way to gain her trust back again he'd sit through back to back viewings of the Sound of Music. "I'm listening."

"The girl at the docks today. I knew her."

"Well that's great, lets hall her ass in to an interrogation room and..."

"I can not do that."

"Why? is she some ex assassin you were in a union with, because I've seen Grosse Pointe Blank and if Jon Cusack taught us anything from that movie, it's to say no to assassin unions."

"I did not think she was an assassin Tony. Please, be serious. I do not know why she is here."

"She's Mossad isn't she. That's why you don't want to tell Gibbs. Ziva I don't know that that's the wisest move you could make right now."

"I do not know who she is anymore, that was made very clear today."

"Well who was she then?"

"Her name was Aliza. She is my cousin. My father was much older than his brother, and so Aliza is 14 years younger than I am. Her father was killed in the line of duty while Aunt Haya was pregnant. She was killed not two years later in a suicide bombing. She had made Eli and Aunt Netty promise that Aliza would never have to carry out that type of work. After she died she came to live with us, Aunt Netty was supposed to be her guardian but it was tough times and so Tali and I practically raised her. She became like a daughter to me, and so it was easier to explain to people she was my niece for security reasons. Up until I was taken prisoner in Somalia, we spoke very regularly, but when I turned my back on Mossad and my father she would not return any correspondence."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I do not know. I am not sure if she is Mossad now or a rouge assassin or something else entirely. She said she didn't kill him."

"Do you believe that?"

"I do not know. I do not know why she is here or who she is working for, but I can not let her kill again if that is what she is doing."

"So we try to find her right?"

"Yes, but how?"

"Well you use your keen ninja senses to work out what might be going on, and I will start looking into recent arrivals from Tel Aviv."

"Do you really think we have a chance of finding her?"

"Sure, we just need to head to NCIS and..."

"We can't do that, they will know we've been searching."

"They don't know who or why. Besides, with the amount of stuff I do on my computer, the internet geeks down in the basement have stopped monitoring my usage."

" do not think that is exactly true. What will I do if we find her?"

"We'll work out what's going on, and what we're going to do about it."

"You sound so confident."

"It's all part of my DiNozzo charm."

"Alright, Lets go."

"No. Wait we can't go yet."

"But you just said..."

"Chinese. You need to eat first, put some colour back in that tanned skin of yours... remember.... nourishment."

"Fine."

The two of them sat and ate dinner, it was like before. Before she was kidnapped, before Michael, before even Jeanne. It was the two of them, laughing and joking, teasing and mocking each other and disagreeing on the entertainment value of certain movies, and when they'd finished eating and had sat, enjoying each other's company for a little while they decided it was time to start working. Ziva didn't know why Aliza was here, and she didn't want Gibbs involved till she did. McGee was never very good at keeping things on the down low, and would be hopeless at lying to Gibbs if it was needed. Tony had been her only real choice, but she was glad she asked him for help because on top of everything, he was her friend and she'd missed that and was glad to have him back.

She got her coat that was hanging in the hall and placed her keys and phone inside the pocket.

"So you're going to have to give me some background if I'm going to be trawling through hours of footage from airports." DiNozzo told her as he stood at the door, his hand on the handle waiting for his partner to be ready.

"What type of information?" she called from the living room where she was finding her wallet.

"Oh I don't know, her full name, her height," He started to open the door as Ziva walked closer, "what she looks like?" he turned from looking at Ziva, to exit the apartment. There in front of him was a tanned beauty, long brown, flowing hair and deep soulful eyes.

"Like that DiNozzo." Ziva said in shock.

**_Keep the reviews and PMs coming. Love getting them. helps me write and gives me ideas._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

DiNozzo drew his weapon. "This is her? Aliza?"

"Yes," she said now even more shocked by Tony's responce. "Please put that away."

The girl stood, terrified. "I did not kill the men I swear," she attempted to say in her semi decent English.

"Ziva you don't know why she is here, she could be here, working for your father."

"I am. I am working for Uncle Eli, that is why you have to help me. Please. I need your help. I have information for you."

"I don't like this Ziva," Tony spat, his gun still pointing at her.

"You do not have to like it Tony. Aliza, give me your weapon. As a sign of good faith," Ziva suggested trying to calm the situation.

Aliza did as she was told, unloading 1 gun from her hip, and one from her ankle and slid them across the threshold, past Tony, where Ziva could pick them up. Then she started to do the same, revealing 4 knives from various concealed locations on her body.

"What is it with you David Chicks, always carrying so many knives?"

"Knives do not run..." Ziva started

"out of bullets yeah, I know, I remember."

"Is that everything Aliza?"

"Yes I promise to you."

Ziva studied her eyes looking for any hint of betrayal or deceit.

"Holster your weapon Tony."

"But Ziva..."

"She is not lying, put it away." He lowered his weapon slowly, cautiously. "What type of information do you have Aliza?"

"Please, I should come in. It is not safe for me to be seen here."

"Of course." Ziva stepped in front of Tony and held her hand out, Aliza took it and then followed Ziva into her living room. "You can go now Tony. Yes?"

"Arh, NO." He said a little astonished.

"Please leave," Ziva repeated curtly.

"No, you need me here."

That comment stung her. It proved how weak he thought she was. Maybe she was weak after all her time in America, but she did not like to be reminded of it. When she was Mossad she would have killed Mullens for what he had done, but here she knew she couldn't and instead she got out of there and embarrassed herself by allowing Gibbs and Tony to see her cry. "I do not need anyone." She replied in a harsh tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I do not need anyones help Tony, least of all yours."

"Arh, Ziva, can I talk to you a minute in the kitchen." He took her arm and lead her into the kitchen, he stopped in the door way so he could still see Aliza. "What the hell was all that about?" He snapped in a harsh, whispered tone.

"You. You can not fix everything Tony."

"_You_ asked for _my_ help Ze-vah"

"Your help? Like when you helped me with Michael? You will not trust Aliza, just like you did not trust Michael. I will not let the same thing happen."

"I was right not to trust Michael. He was working for your father, they were going to destroy you, he wanted you back and sent his assassin lacky on a suicide mission to achieve that."

"Do you not have any remorse for what you did?"

"I have plenty of remorse, I have remorse coming out my Wazoo! You make me feel it every damn day when you won't look at me or talk to me, when I see you joking with McGee or Abby or hell even Palmer, and then you won't even show me any gratitude for risking my life to avenge what I thought was your death. You _would_ be dead right now if it weren't for me!"

"Is that what this is about? You want my gratitude? Who asked you to come and find me? Who told you to risk your life?"

"No one. No one asked, I just couldn't live without you."

"Well maybe you should have tried harder, I was prepared to die. I had months to think about it. But you didn't, and now I'm going back into my living room and I'm going to work out what is going on. And you will be leaving." She turned to walk towards Aliza.

One simple word made her stop dead in her tracks, "No." She turned back to him. "You might not like me right now, and whether you like it or not, I'm not going anywhere. If she is innocent you're going to need me to hear this. You're too connected to this. The FBI will become involved and say that you are too close to this case and shut us out. You need someone to witness this so that you don't become a suspect yourself." She hated to admit it, but what he said was true, and she didn't feel like calling McGee or Gibbs and waiting for them to get there.

"Fine, but stay out of this."

Ziva moved over to her cousin, sitting down on the one seater next to the couch and started to talk to her in Hebrew.

"English!" Tony demanded.

"Fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here because of Mossad."

"You are working for my father?"

"Ken."

"That's a yes right?" Tony asked, making sure he did not miss anything due to his limited Hebrew.

"Yes, but it is not what you think."

"Your mother and father fought so that you would not have to. Tali taught you compassion and wanting better for yourself, why would you betray your parents' wishes and work for Mossad?"

"I did not have a choice. Aunt Netty was the only one who would stand up to your father and tell him that I was not to join, but once she died..."

"Aunt Netty is dead?"

"Ken, I though you would have known. Shortly after you left on that mission."

"How?" Ziva's face was full of sorrow. She hated to think that she had missed saying goodbye to Netty, and would now never get the chance as she would never be welcome back home. She would have known if she hadn't turned her back on her father. She knew leaving was the only option she had, but it didn't help her guilt.

"heart attack."

"I am so sorry I was not there for you Aliza. Why did you not return any of my emails or letters or phone calls?"

"I never got them."

"My father must have had them blocked."

"After you left Israel your father made me join, there was no one to stand up to him. He said that it was my duty, that for my children I needed to fight. He said that I must replace you." Ziva couldn't stand that thought. It wasn't fare that her leaving forced Aliza into this lifestyle. She would not be able to forgive herself for that.

"What about the Marines?" DiNozzo enquired, seeing the shame and hurt on Ziva's face.

"I did not kill them. I was sent here to track down a Humus terrorist cell, and found that they were killing Marines and taking their fingers we believe it is so they can access some of your weapons bases and take what they need to then attack Israel. I was hoping that I if I followed the trace I would be able to infiltrate them and hopefully it would lead me to you. Ziva your father has not forgotten. He thinks you know too much."

"What are you talking about? And why did you say you needed my help?"

"After joining Mossad I discovered that Eli had known about the bombing and sent my mother into the area on an errand. He killed my mother. They got into a fight about my father, and my duty to Israel, she threatened to take me and leave. He could not risk that with her knowledge of Mossad and so he had her killed. I can not work for someone who killed my parents but I do not know how I can get out alive. I need your help to get away. I also believe he will come for you next, your life is in serious danger."

**OH NO!!!! Eli is after Ziva? what will happen???? stay tuned, and feel free to review or give suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Not my longest chapter ever, I am getting the impression that people arn't that keen on the story, so lost the motivation a little. Let me know if you think a different story would be better._**

**Chapter 8**

"He wouldn't kill his own daughter would he?" Tony went into panic mode. He didn't know that he could deal with the pain of losing her. It had happened once before, and he had taken himself on a suicide mission. He'd hoped not to return, so he wouldn't feel the pain of not having her in a world he lived in. He couldn't do that again. He couldn't face that.

"He is the deputy director of Mossad, his allegiance is to them and to Israel. If I pose a threat he will not hesitate in taking me out of the picture. He know longer sees me as his daughter, I am a traiter with too many secrets. He had me kill my half brother. Do not put anything past him."

"We got to get you out of here then."

"We do not know what he is planning." Ziva said with a level head.

"So what? We wait till we do know? It could be too late then."

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

After explaining the situation to Gibbs the next day he insisted he talk to Aliza. She was able to shed some more light on the Marine killings, and although it was not happy news, another marine was killed while Gibbs was with her, helping to prove her innocence in this matter. They invited Aliza to help view the crime scene but Ziva would not allow it in case they were seen together. McGee was asked to stay behind with her while Gibbs, Tony and Ziva went to see if they could get anymore leads on their killer.

"So," McGee started, trying to friendily. "You're Ziva's cousin."

"Ken." She said nodding in agreement.

"What was she like when she was younger?" he asked inquizicitivly, leaning forward and listening for an answer.

"Not much different to the way you know her I suppose, she never really had much of a childhood, she was strict and made sure everyone knew their duties and place in the world. She had to grow up at such a young age, she basically raised Tali and by the time she was 16 she was acting as a mother to me as well, it was a lot for her to take on."

"What about Tali? What was she like?"

"She was there when I needed a more nurturing person to lean on, but she still had the luxury of being a child. She fought against her father's authorities, and I believe that though he tried, he knew he would not make a soldier out of her. When Tali was killed it nearly destroyed Ziva, she became even harder than before. She stepped up her training, and vowed to not lose me in the same way."

"didn't she ever have fun? Or go out? Did she have friends?"

"She had me, and she would see the children of other Mossad operatives. Michael would stay with us often because his mother was dead, and his father was one of Eli's best soliders so I suppose she saw him a lot."

"Michael? Not Rivkin?"

"Ken."

"When Ziva left for America he would protect me when he could, I think it was his own personal mission because of his feelings for Ziva. I have nearly lost everyone in this war. I know what will happen to me if I do not get away." She looked mournfully down and touched her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" McGee asked.

"Arh, Ken, very much so."

McGee ushered her towards the break room. He sat her at one of the tables then moved over to the vending machine where he retrieved 2 hot drinks and a bag of fruit and nut mix.

"Ziva knew Michael for some time then." McGee said, more as a statement then a question.

"For many years, yes. Their fathers often spoke of a union between the two of them. The joining of two very strong Israeli families."

"so their relationship had been going on for a long time then. We thought it was only after Vance sent her back to Israel."

"It was. Before Ziva came to America she was solider only. Her life revolved around weapon training, assassin technique and mission. I did not think she would ever fall in love. She was too focused. She had experienced too much pain to allow anyone else she loved to enter her heart and then be ripped away from her by the cruel clutches of death. I often thought that she was impenetrable, that her cold hard exterior was all there really was to her. She would never show warmth or love or tenderness. She never shared her thoughts or feelings, but then when she came back she was different. It was like having Tali back. It was as if she'd realised how much she had to loose by not being open to love and she could not bear that regret, so she allowed Michael into her life."

"Eli must have been happy about that."

"Yes and no. Michael was the only one of his family left and he had not been as valuable as he had hoped."

"So that's why he sent Michael here to be killed."

"Eli did not kill Michael. Some American did. Some... DiNozzo. A fitting name, it sounds like a clown. If I could find this man, for killing Michael and destroying Ziva again I would kill him myself."

"Oh," realising that Aliza had not known that it was Tony who killed Micheal he started to fret, he didn't really know what to say. "I don't know that killing him would really be the best solution, I mean, Eli sent Michael to retrieve Ziva no matter what price had to be paid."

"The American did not have to shoot him in the chest. He could have left well enough alone. But he couldn't. You Americans are so trigger joy."

"happy," McGee said out of habit of correcting English sayings and idioms. "Sorry, Trigger happy."

"Arh ken, trigger happy."

"But you have to understand that he thought he was doing the right thing, he was trying to protect himself and Ziva."

"He took Ziva away from me again. He took Michael away from me. I can not forgive that."

**_OH dear! this can't be good for Tony!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Ziva's apartment in the early hours of the morning._

"You did not need to drive us home Tony," Ziva said.

"Yeah, actually I did. Gibbs wants be to crash with you guys tonight."

"What? Does he not think we can take care of ourselves?"

"Hey, at first you were both staying at my place."

"Why? Why do we have to be baby sat?"

"Because until we can make arrangements for Aliza to get away from Mossad and Gibbs thinks you're out of danger I've been given Da-veed duty."

"You should have stayed at work. McGee was desperate to talk to you about something."

"What's the Probie going to tell me that I don't already know?" he pointed out smugly.

"Fine, but you are on the couch."

"I can live with that. I get the flatscreen all night. Besides I left my copy of The Professional here, I've been dying to watch it again."

"Just keep it down Tony. Come on Aliza I will show you where you can sleep."

Tony lay on the couch. He hated Ziva being in danger, but more than that, he hated himself. He couldn't help but blame himself for this. Ziva had made it clear she had wanted to die when she was a hostage. She considered herself damaged goods and it was clear that she still resented him for bringing her back that way. She must have felt incomplete, her world turned upside down by the events of the last 12 months. Losing Michael, her father, her purpose, she had nothing. To her, he assumed, living without that driving purpose, or a mission would be worse than death. He hated himself for that. He'd thought he was doing the right thing, but maybe he should have let her die there. Maybe it was him just being selfish needing her back.

Ziva wouldn't admit it, but she was worried. She lay in her bed contemplating her cousin and her own futures. Aliza had never really known a safe, stable life, a life with nurturing parents that play happy families. It was something that Ziva herself had not experienced or known that she wanted till she had her NCIS family torn away from her. It was only then that she truly valued what it meant to be a family. She understood that you shouldn't have to prove yourself by being the most efficient killer or the best covert mission organiser, the most ruthless and soulless person at Mossad. She wanted Aliza to experience family ways, the love of a good man, and having friends around her that would help her whenever she need them. She didn't know where Aliza would or should go, but she wondered if it wasn't the right place for her as well. Did she owe it to Aliza to go with her and help her start life together? They would need to change their names, and they would never be safe from her father, but they would be together and Aliza could see her more nurturing side again. Did she owe it to her cousin to make a mends for what Eli had taken from her? Could she leave her American family again? Gibbs? Abby? Ducky? McGee? Palmer? Even Tony? She couldn't help it, She wanted them all in her life. Could she betray them by just disappearing one night? After everything they'd done for her. After they'd literally brought her back from the brink of death? She found it strange that after everything they had been through, she would feel the worst about leaving Tony. After everything they had shared, everything they had done for each other. She hated to admit it, but she missed the way he used to look at her, in her first 18 months or so at NCIS she felt like a woman who was desired, lusted over, wanted. But now he only looked at her with regret and grief. Had he wished he'd left her out there to die? She wondered if she'd ever be able to move past what Tony had done. She had conceded to herself that Michael was working for her father, and that both of them had betrayed her trust and love. Why could she not leave Tony the way she had her father? She knew the answer to that, even if she didn't want to face up to the answer.

Ziva rolled over she could have spent all night thinking about Aliza, Eli and Tony. She couldn't cope with all of that right now. It was too much for one person to have to deal with and she knew that if Eli was going to be coming after her and Aliza she would need to be working at full strength. She needed her strength to be able to answer all her questions, she needed to sleep. She closed her eyes and attempted to let her mind free it's self of its burdens. After a while of trying to sleep she wondered what the time was, she wished Tony was awake enough turn of the tv so the menu music would stop playing over and over, she also wondered how much longer her head would continue to whorl with all the thoughts she was having. She opened her eyes and there in front of her was a figure dressed entirely in black. She saw their eyes through the mask and she recognised the panic on their face, it must have been similar to her own. Before she could react, she felt someone grab her legs and a cloth covered with chloroform being pressed against her nose and mouth. She tried to scream out.

Dressed only in his boxers, Tony awake to a muffled cry for help, he grabbed for his gun that he had placed beside him. His heart pounded in his chest as he ran towards her room. "Ziva!" he called as he opened the door. He slammed the light switch, one of the curtains was blowing in the breeze of the open window, the other was on the wrong side of the frame of the window. He ran to the opening and stared out just in time to see two people dressed entirely in black close the back door and get in themselves. In the street light he could only just make out Ziva's form lying across the back seat. He took a shot at the car before it sped off. "Damn it!" He yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry guys. I know these arn't regular!!!! feel really bad about that. need like I month off work with nothing to do but write!!!How good would that be??? Thanks to those loyal readers who are sticking with me and especially those who are reviewing I always love reading them. Mot getting too many these days so hoping your all still liking it even if your not reviewing. **_

**Chapter 10**

Gibbs was going to kill him!

His thoughts then went to Aliza. He ran out of the room and burst into the spare bedroom, it was empty. He looked around the room, searching for any evidence of foul play. The bed had not been slept in. He felt the back of his head predicting the Gibbs slapping he was going to get. He sat on the bed, terrified he would lose her, scared of what it would mean if she was gone again. He rested his head in the palm on his hands, his elbows digging into his bare knees. Still slumped over, he removed his hands from his face, his focus ran along the natural grain of Ziva's wooden floorboards. Then he saw something. From under the bed he pulled Aliza's clothes, they had been tucked under there as if someone had not wanted it to be found. He pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear. "Gibbs, Ziva's gone, and I'm pretty sure we were doublecrossed by another one of Eli's henchmen!"

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

Gibbs and McGee were at Ziva's place even sooner than Tony thought was possible. Gibbs asked him what happened, While McGee searched Aliza and Ziva's room to see if he could find anything that might help them work out what had happened. He took a photo of the jeans Tony had found under the bed. "Careless for a Mossad agent" he muttered to himself. He searched through the pockets. He found nothing but lint, until he checked the last pocket. In there, he pulled out a receipt. It was marked with today's date and with random items listed against their corresponding prices. He examined it for a few minutes and then placed it inside a fresh evidence bag.

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"Gibbs, we should be out there, who knows where she is. She could be half way back to Israel by now!"

"Don't be stupid DiNozzo. She isn't going anywhere, she won't let that happen."

"Who knows what these Mossad bastards are capable of. We're not talking about Probie taking her on."

"Hey!" McGee protested from his desk.

"These goons have had the same training as her. There's probably more than just the two of them."

"You're forgetting one thing." Gibbs interjected with his calm and rational voice, the one he always used in the midst of chaos and drama. "She's not just an assassin anymore," he quoted her. "They all have the Mossad training, but she's got the heart and the brains of an NCIS agent now."

"GIBBS... GIBBS... GIBBS!" Abby screeched as she rapidly shuffled in her platforms into the room.

"What-cha got Abs?"

"did anyone see Aliza visit a 7-11 today?... I mean yesterday?" Gibbs looked at the boys as he knew between them that there wasn't a second of the day she had been without one of them.

"Not while she was with me." McGee stated barely looking up from his screen.

"No." Tony hastily stated as he walked towards the forensic scientist in an attempt to examine whatever it was in her hand carefully guarded by an evidence bag.

"This receipt McGee found, it's dated today."

"So what does that mean Abs?"

"While I'm not sure exactly what it means, what I do know is how much a bag of rice costs, and if this is real, she's been majorly overcharged."

"What are you talking about Abs?"

"I rang the store this receipt supposedly came from and found out the price of all these items, and not one of them matched the price on here." She stated, referring to the docket in her hand.

"Pull it up on the screen McGee," Gibbs ordered. With a few key strokes, a scanned copy of the receipt appeared on the large flat screen in the bull pen. All four NCIS employees huddled around to try and decipher what was going on. Listed on the docket were apples, rice, tapioca pudding, eggs and cat food.

"These are all completely random goods. Why would she want these? Why would she need cat food?"

"She doesn't DiNozzo. She's trying to tell us something." Gibbs scolded.

"Hey, check this out..." McGee interrupted after having concentrated so hard on the puzzle in front of him he'd completely ignored the bickering, as per normal. "If you look at all the items on the list and you use the first letter of each item, re-arrange them, you can make trace."

"It also spells caret." Tony pointed out. Everyone looked at him. "Not the kind you eat!"

"It's spelt C-A-R-A-T DiNozzo. Jeeze, buy a dictionary some time." McGee heckled, feeling only embarrassment for his co-workers dunce like qualities.

"I know that Probie." Tony replied snakily. "But I was referring to the kind spelt C-A-R-E-T." He saw the confused faces around him. "You know, like when you're proof reading and a word's been left out, and you draw a little upside down 'v' and then write the word above it. You know caret..." He tried to explain still confused by the looks that his three co-workers were giving him, "the name comes from the latin word carere meaning 'to lack' how am I the only one that knows about this? Didn't any of you ever go to primary school?" He laughed at a memory that flashed into his mind. "I tell you, Mrs Ramceed... we used to call her Mrs Rancid, she used to put those babies all over my work. Tommy and I would..."

"We're know what you're talking about DiNozzo, we're just stunned you know what they're called." Abby announced

"Oh, well there's a lot of things you don't know about me!" he said it in the way he usually phrased things to Ziva, with a hint of mystery, intrigue and seduction in his voice. It reminded him how much he needed her back, it didn't help that Gibbs head slapped him at the same time. "We need to get her back."

"Oh wow, oh wow." McGee scattered to his desk and grabbed a note book and pen. He started writing down numbers. "If you write down the items in order, as in the way you spell trace, and you look at the prices, it has enough digits to be a phone number. Boss, I think this is a message. I think she planted it there to help us find Ziva. She's on our side. She couldn't get out of her obligation to Mossad and so she left it there for us to get them both back."

"Run the number McGee," Gibbs ordered. Before he could even make it to his computer he froze dead in his tracks.

"NO." Could that word possibly have come from Tony's lips? McGee wondered, the word echoing through his head.


End file.
